Dodgeball NADA Rules
Official Rules: The following is an abbreviated version of the rules printed in the Official NADA Rule Book. Buy the complete Official NADA Rule Book of dodgeball for $3(non-member) or $2.50 for members. Click here for the order form. If you have questions regarding the rules please email us at dodgeball@parkfun.com. THE TEAM Teams will be made up of 6-10 players. Six(6) players will compete on a side; others will be available as substitutes. Substitutes may enter the game only during timeouts or in the case of injury. THE FIELD The game may be played indoors or outdoors. The playing field shall be a rectangle at least 50 ft long and at least 30 ft wide, divided into two (2) equal sections by a center-line and attack-lines 3m from, and parallel to the centerline. IDEAL MEASUREMENTS: 60’ x 30’ – Identical to a volleyball court. THE EQUIPMENT The official ball used in tournament and league play will be an 8.25" rubber-coated foam ball. THE GAME The object of the game is to eliminate all opposing players by getting them "OUT". This may be done by: 1. Hitting an opposing player with a LIVE thrown ball below the shoulders. 2. Catching a LIVE ball thrown by your opponent before it touches the ground. Definition: LIVE: A ball that has been thrown and has not touched anything, including the floor/ground, another ball, another player, official or other item outside of the playing field (wall, ceiling, etc) BOUNDARIES During play, all players must remain within the boundary lines. Players may leave the boundaries through their end-line only to retrieve stray balls. They must also return through their end-line. THE OPENING RUSH Game begins by placing the dodgeballs along the center line – three (3) on one side of the center hash and three (3) on the other. Players then take a position behind their end line. Following a signal by the official, teams may approach the centerline to retrieve the balls. This signal officially starts the contest. Teams may only retrieve the three (3) balls to their right of the center hash. Once a ball is retrieved it must be taken behind the attack-line before it can be legally thrown. TIMING AND WINNING A GAME The first team to legally eliminate all opposing players will be declared the winner. A 3-minute time limit has been established for each contest. If neither team has been eliminated at the end of the 3 minutes, the team with the greater number of players remaining will be declared the winner. Details on overtime can be found in the NADA Rule Book. TIME-OUTS & SUBSTITUTIONS Each team will be allowed one (1) 30 second timeout per game. At this time a team may substitute players into the game. 5-SECOND VIOLATION In order to reduce stalling, a violation will be called if a team in the lead controls all six (6) balls on their side of the court for more than 5 seconds. This also applies to tied teams. More details can be found in the NADA Rule Book RULE ENFORCEMENT During pool play or regular-season matches, rules will be enforced primarily by the "honor system"*. Players will be expected to rule whether or not a hit was legal or whether they were legally eliminated. All contests will be supervised by a court monitor*. The court monitor’s responsibility will be to rule on any situation in which teams cannot agree. THE COURT MONITOR’S DECISION IS FINAL – NO EXCEPTIONS. *NOTE: During tournament play, All Semi-Final and Final Round matches will be officiated by no less than three (3) N.A.D.A. Officials. These officials will rule on all legal hits, out-of-bounds and 5-second violations. N.A.D.A. Code of Conduct 1. Understand, appreciate and abide by the rules of the game. 2. Respect the integrity and judgment of game officials and N.A.D.A staff. 3. Respect your opponent and congratulate them in a courteous manner following each match whether in victory or defeat. 4. Be responsible for your actions and maintain self-control. 5. Do not taunt or bait opponents and refrain from using foul or abusive language. Category:Dodgeball Category:Physical Activity Category:Team Games Category:12 Players